Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
It is a flight distance that is an important item to evaluate a golf club.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-201911 discloses a wood club in which the mass ratio of a head occupied in the total mass of the golf club is 73% or greater and 81% or less. The kinetic energy of the head can be increased due to a large mass of the head. The initial velocity of a ball can be increased due to the collision against the head having a large kinetic energy. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 5546673 (US2015/0087435), the concept of a moment of inertia about a swing axis is introduced. The concept can contribute to an improvement in a flight distance performance.